When Love Choses For You
by Blackwidow1234
Summary: When Jace and Clary have a heated make out session leaving her a fat pig for nine mouths, things unravel around with another adventure. But what else can happen. The moral behind this baby holds more than a love. But something more. It's destined...


Part one: Resistance

Chapter one:

Clary rested her head on her pillow staring out and into the open. She blinked. The door creaked open as Isabelle's figure came into view.

"Hey Izzy" she weakly said turning on her back.

"Hey" she leaned on the doors frame. "Are you ok. We missed you at breakfast" by we she meant Alec, Isabelle and her boyfriend, Jace.

"I wasn't hungry." Clary muttered. Isabelle found a spot next to Clary on the bed.

"Clary, I know you hate my cooking, you don't have to mention it again." Clary smirked and and sat on her elbow staring at Isabelle.

"You finally understand me." Clary snickered a bit before resting again on her back.

"You should come out and eat." Isabelle lightly pranced in her own hair. "You'll get hungry again." Clary moaned before throwing the sheets off and pushed Isabelle off the bed.

"K. I'm leaving now." Isabelle muttered before bouncing out the door. Clary managed to find a pair of black skinny jeans, and blue shirt before throwing herself out the door.

In the kitchen, Jace and Alec were at the table talking.

"I bet a greater demon could possess a shadowhunter" Alec claimed, staring at Jace with interest.

"Maybe" Jace considered "but not me."

"Where's Maryse and Robert" asked Clary, getting their attention. Jace turned embarrassed a bit of their conversation.

"Ah" Alec responded "They left last night to Idris." Clary nodded and sat down next to Jace. He pushed a plate of bacon and sausage to her.

"Thanks" she muttered, grabbing a slice of sausage and bit it. Alec glanced around the room, before getting up to leave.

"I better go see what Izzy's up to." He muttered before leaving. Clary turned to Jace munching on a piece of bacon.

"What were y'all talking about." Jace looked bummed and still embarrassed.

"Ah nothing but about monsters." He snickered a bit. "We missed you for breakfast." Clary nodded.

"I wasn't hungry. I'm making myself eat this." She said with a moan. She bit her lip and tousled through her red hair.

"So what are you going to do?" Clary shrugged and pushed the plate away.

"Nothing much." she said coming up with an idea. "Could we train?" she asked without hesitation. Jace's face was surprised.

"Why not." he said grabbing a lock of her hair. "It turns me on watching you fall like a young girl." Clary pushed herself up and began out the door. She walked into the weapon room and found a dagger and tucked it in a nearby weapon belt. Jace's arms wrapped around Clary as she winced.

"You know you don't need to train to get better." he whispered in her ear. "You are an awesome shadowhunter in my mind." Clary laughed turning herself around to face him. His small lips were pulled into a smile. She reached for a kiss and instead went and whispered in his ear.

"We should practice" she told him backing up. He had a stunned face. She knew what he wanted. "Later" she said walking out back. She could hear Jace's footsteps behind her. They found a spot as Jace threw a mat onto the floor.

"Why not get some flips in?" he sarcastically said. Clary found herself onto the platform and landed a perfect backflip. Jace smirked.

"Now if I could get that in action." he said walking closer to her. "Do a front one." She nodded reluctantly. She wasn't very good at front flips she'd only been practicing on this flip for a week. But, she landed it. She smiled, her heart jumping in her chest. She did turns and flips, twisting that small body across the mat. Jace was staring now mouth gaped open and eyes wide. She stopped and fumbled with a dagger.

"Good job" he said with a hint of surprise. Clary shrugged.

"Isabelle helped me a little." she said putting the dagger back in place.

Jace was next to her in seconds brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Want to practice fighting moves?" Clary felt a bit unsure something told her not to. _Must be my heart. _Clary shook the thought off and nodded. Jace grabbed her wrist and pulled them to his heart.

"Now Clary," he spoke seriously "I want to teach you this move I was taught when I was younger. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Great," she mumbled under her breath "I'm learning what younger kids did." Jace gripped her wrists harder. Clary winced.

"Clary stop playing around and listen." she made a sound in her throat but didn't make a sound. Jace relaxed his grip.

"Now grab my wrist and twist it." She jerked the hand back. Jace winced.

"Not that much." Clary felt a sort of sense of satisfaction, she hurt Jace. She moved it back.

"Now grab my shoulder and pull me down."

"Why?" Jace moaned.

"Just do it" She nodded and pulled him down.

"Now use the power you have in my wrist and pushing my shoulders down and flip me." She pushed as she heard Jace wince, a hard thump echoing through the room.

"Now climb on me and pull out your dagger." She did so grinning. "You are able to end me now with a flick of that dagger. Clary laughed.

"For once you let me beat you." she whispered in his ear. He chuckled.

"I always will let me beat you." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it toward her, she bent down and lightly put her lips on his. Jace's lips parted in satisfaction as he pulled her down and wrapped hands around her back, her body crushing him. He twined his fingers in her hair whispering to her in between breaths. Clary could feel Jace's fingers reach the hem of her shirt. She frozen. Jace looked at her, his amber eyes darkened. She nodded feeling her shirt peel off and feeling a cold breeze prancing lightly on her back. She began to feel for his top. Lightly pulling it off, she rubbed the marks and scars. She kissed him again with more force. They sprawled on the floor tight as a bundle. Clary held onto him taking in his scent and bit his lip. He winced and pulled harder on her. Clary broke away when a bang sounded. Isabelle stumbled in with Alec their faces filled with urgency. Clary swiftly jumped off Jace and fumbled for her top. Jace sat up and stared not even reaching for his.

"I see ya'll were busy…" Isabelle claimed wiping her whip around.

"We were practicing!" Clary claimed pulling her shirt back on.

"Yeah… before that?" Isabelle pointed to the spot where Jace sat, she grinned.

"Yes! What's your point?" Clary exclaimed.

"Would ya'll just shut up and tell us why you interrupted our training session." It was Jace's voice that spoke above others. He was now standing, next to Clary. Alec pushed out from behind Isabelle.

"There's been a report of a misunderstanding at Taki's" Alec spoke without tone. He was still getting over his sad break up and was taking it hard.

"What kind of report?" Jace asked balling his fists.

"A burglary." Alec replied. Jace's hands were in fists.

"Why couldn't ya'll have gone?" asked Jace his eyes looked curious.

"Because we thought it would be fun to take ya'll with us!" Isabelle pulled Clary's arm as she flew towards Isabelle. "Duh!" she exclaimed. Clary moaned. She felt a twinge of annoyance to Isabelle but she fought it.

"Fine." Clary said ending the arguments "I'll go." she strode off to her room and shut the door behind her. She found a pair of gear clothes Jocelyn got her for her birthday and she put them on. She walked back and found the three in the weapons room. Jace threw her a seraph blade.

"Here take one, this ones Abrariel" Clary caught it and nodded. She grabbed a dagger and a witchlight. In her weapons belt lie a emerald stele. Much like her moms, only this one was from Jace. He smiled.

"I see you've got new fashion habits." he said looking her up and down. She smiled looking down at her black boots. Gift from Isabelle.

"K. We better get going, it's getting late." As they walked Clary pulled her hair up in a pony. It's gotten longer, it now with to the center of her back and was quarter length as a ponytail. She stayed behind and played with her fingers. It has been awhile since she'd talk to Simon. She wondered how he and Isabelle were doing. Though she dared to ask. Isabelle seems tense nowadays. She felt a tickle in her spine. Isabelle had slowed down to meet with Clary.

"You ok?" Clary nodded and swallowed hard. Isabelle rested her cheek on her shoulder.

"You know I've grown so close I think of you as a sister." she said. Clary was taken aback. Isabelle, family.

"Really?" Isabelle looked to Clary, her brown eyes looked worried.

"Yeah. You are really the only girl I am close to." she said smiling a bit. "Other than my mom." Clary smiled at that. They had now reached Taki's and Jace and Alec were already in. It looked a mess. The light was out and it was deserted. Clary pulled out her sensor. It gave off a harsh beeping.

"There are monsters" Isabelle whispered. Clary stumbled over fallen chairs.

"What happened?" Clary whispered in question. She climbed through a broken wall and drew her witchlight. It was a large black stone staircase that led ahead. She turned.

"What is this?" Jace said. "Turns out that Taki's had a secret place…" he trailed off. He lead the way telling Clary where to turn the light. They stepped down into a dark black room some walls had smashed up walls spots. They entered a large room with a empty stone pedestal.

"What was in that spot." Isabelle asked. Clary walked up the stone steps and read the lining.

Here lies the blood of Lilith, the owner and mother of all warlocks. thy who takes this cup will serve a steady feel of the presence and curse of Lilith.

Clary turned and called them over. Alec rushed over and read the stone.

"Sounds like someone needed her blood." Alec said with no tone. Again. Clary bit her lip.

"Why would someone need Lilith's blood?" Isabelle asked.

"Maybe someone needed it." Clary responded sarcastically. "I mean a lot of shadowhunters want power, Lilith has power." She folded her arms across her chest thinking.

"She has a point." Jace said exploding into the conversation.

"Someone with that power needs to be stopped." Isabelle said. Suddenly her pendent began to glow a harsh flame as it burned.

"A demon. Somth-" She was cut off by a rumbling sound. It grew louder as something emerged from the shadows. A large demon with long tentacles appeared. It gave out a loud cry.

"A Raum!" Isabelle shouted out, coiling her whip. It pulled out it's tentacles and flung them at Isabelle. She dodged and threw her whip. It wrapped around a tentacle and she yanked as hard as she could. The tentacle came off and black liquid drained from it. Jace grabbed his seraph blade.

"Sansanvi" he yelled as it glowed. It ran into it's eye, black liquid erupted and dripped on him. Clary felt a jolt in her arm and felt steam soak into her skin she yelped and pulled her blade out.

"Abrariel!" she shouted throwing it and ran grabbing her stele.

"Isabelle distract it!" she shouted. She could picture a rune in her mine filling her with troubles and sorrows. Isabelle flicked her whip and made the monster aggravated. It aimed and shot. Isabelle dodged but a cry erupted from behind. She turned watching as Alec crumpled to the floor a needle in his stomach. She cried out to him as she felt a stronger pain in her back. She winced and felt the floor get closer. She hit the floor hard and felt her eyelids grow heavy. She tried to fight it but she couldn't.

"Isabelle!" Jace's voice was the last thing she heard before closing her eyes.


End file.
